


Wanna taste (wanna put my lips all over you)

by persephoneggsy



Series: The Pantheon (YoI Stripper AU) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Intersex Omega Biology, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Stripper!Yuuri, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: He knows, logically, that he should really just say something. But it feels wrong. He’d assured Yuuri that he had no problems with his job, so complaining about his hours seems… contradictory.ORIt's been a while since Victor had been able to be intimate with his boyfriend, the most desirable Omega at the Pantheon strip club.Luckily, Yuuri has been lonely, too.(An Omegaverse version of the Pantheon stripper AU)





	Wanna taste (wanna put my lips all over you)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Peaches and Cream" by 112, and honestly, it's the most fitting song ever for this particular fic
> 
> this fic was commissioned by [FuriousSnow](https://twitter.com/FuriousSnow), who wanted an Omegaverse spin on my Pantheon stripper AU!

* * *

 

 

Victor heaves a sigh as he finally crosses the threshold into his apartment. Yet another dreadfully long day at the office, but at least he was home… is normally what he would feel, but the apartment is dark and woefully empty, as it has been for the past two weeks.

The Alpha bites back a whimper of disappointment and removes his shoes at the door. He’s begun picking up Yuuri’s habits, he muses quietly, as he places his shoes up against the wall, along with several other pairs that belonged to either himself or his Omega.

At the thought of Yuuri, Victor feels another wave of misery wash over him. His boyfriend told him earlier that it was going to be another late night for him. It’s getting to be a busy time of year for the Pantheon, which means more customers, which means Yuuri – or rather, Eros – will be in higher demand. He _is_ their most popular stripper, after all.

Now usually, Victor doesn’t mind Yuuri’s job one bit. He knows a lot of Alphas wouldn’t feel the same way, and that had been a concern of Yuuri’s when Victor inevitably found out the truth. Some Alphas can be intensely possessive of their mate, even for doing something as innocuous as smiling at another person.

But Victor isn’t the jealous type. If anything, he’s smug about their arrangement; Yuuri will dance for strangers, enthrall and seduce them, but _Victor_ is the one he comes home to. _Victor_ is the only Alpha who gets to touch him.

Not that Victor’s been able to do a lot of touching recently, but, well.

With Yuuri in higher demand, his hours spent at the club are longer, and so he gets home when Victor is already asleep. And with Yuuri being so exhausted from work, Victor is loathe to wake him in the morning for some quality time before _he_ has to go to work, so he leaves him be instead. It’s been a vicious cycle for the past few weeks now.

He knows, logically, that he should really just say something. But it feels wrong. He’d assured Yuuri that he had no problems with his job, so complaining about his hours seems… contradictory.

Ugh. Victor is in no mood to think about this now. He’d rather sleep.

He walks through the empty apartment, pausing only when he notices the door to Yuuri’s room open a sliver. Peeking in, and pushing down the ridiculous surge of hope, he only sees Makkachin, curled up and asleep on Yuuri’s bed. Victor smiles sadly. His dog has missed Yuuri just as much as he has. He decides to leave the poodle be, and sets off once again for his own room.

He’d rather not think about his Omega right now, but of course, his scent is permeating the air all around him. Sweet and crisp, not unlike fresh fruit, but with a hint of spice that’s just so _Yuuri_ it almost hurts. It gets stronger the closer he gets to his room – of course, Yuuri does sleep there more often than not nowadays.

Victor resists the urge to sigh again as he pushes open his door, face twisting in a grimace when Yuuri’s scent grows stronger still. In the darkened room, he blindly reaches for the light switch, flicking it on without another moment’s thought –

Instantaneously, the room is flooded with light, illuminating every previously hidden detail of the room… including the _very_ big detail currently sitting on Victor’s bed, legs crossed primly and a small smirk on his face.

Victor blinks. “… Yuuri?”

To his astonishment, the Omega huffs quietly, in what might’ve been a laugh, if Victor weren’t too shocked to analyze it further. As it is, he can only stand in the doorway, stock-still, as Yuuri rises from the bed and starts walking towards him, hips swaying delightfully as he goes.

“Surprised?” asks Yuuri, still smirking. It doesn’t take him long to reach Victor. He lays a hand on Victor’s chest, fingers curling around his tie to tug it playfully. Still, it startles Victor, finally realizing that it’s not a hallucination born of his weeks-long sexual frustration. It’s really _Yuuri._

His hands shoot to grab the Omega’s waist before he can even think about it. When his skin meets satin, he finally notices Yuuri’s attire – or rather, lack thereof.

He’s accustomed to the sight of his lover in lingerie, of course. Over the year they’ve been together, he’s seen Yuuri in all manner of creative, titillating, and erotic costumes. Still, even though it’s a sight he’s used to, it’s also one he’ll never grow tired of.

This particular set is no exception – cream-colored satin adorns Yuuri’s body in the form of panties, a bra, stockings, a thick choker, and long gloves that stop at his upper arms. Each item is also edged with pink lace and small, embroidered peach blossoms, which are scattered asymmetrically throughout the ensemble.

Naturally, Yuuri pulls it off with aplomb.

“You could say that,” he finally responds, his tone breathless. “What are you…?”

“I asked for the night off,” his Omega shrugs, moving closer. “We haven’t gotten to spend any time together, lately… You aren’t disappointed, are you?”

The way he says it, with a small pout, implies that he’s just teasing. But the mere idea that Victor would _ever_ be disappointed to see his mate…

“Of course not!” he rushes to say. “Baby, you have no idea how happy I am to see you…”

And to prove his point, he pulls Yuuri into a long, drawn-out kiss. Blessedly, he enjoys the familiar sensation of Yuuri melting against him, the press of his lips warm and insistent. Yuuri’s arms wind around Victor’s neck and pulls their bodies flush together as he deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue inside his Alpha’s mouth.

It’s by far the longest kiss they’ve had in a while, and so Victor is loath to break it. Yuuri is the one who pulls away first, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. The russet brown of his eyes are starting to turn a dusty pink at the edges – early signs of arousal in an Omega. When they really get going, Yuuri’s irises can turn as dark a shade as crimson, and as such, Victor’s made it his mission to see that color in his eyes every time they make love. 

“I think I got the idea,” he murmurs. “Now, why don’t you take a seat on the bed, Vitya?”

Victor gulps, his body already tense with anticipation. “What are you going to do?”

“Show you _just_ how much I’ve missed you,” purrs Yuuri.

He maneuvers a dumbstruck Victor over to the bed, plopping him down in the same spot Yuuri himself was sitting earlier. Victor lets him, never taking his eyes off his Omega for a moment, as if he’ll vanish the moment he looks away. Yuuri smiles down at him, running a comforting hand through Victor’s hair.

“Am I allowed to touch?” Victor asks, allowing himself a mischievous grin at the Omega.

“Whenever and however you want, Alpha,” Yuuri replies. “I’m all yours.”

Punctuating his claim, Yuuri turns around, arching his back, to present his ass in all its glory to an enamored Victor.

He reaches out with his hand, palm curving around the plush swell of Yuuri’s bottom, and then he gives each cheek a soft squeeze. Yuuri lets out a quiet sigh as he lowers his body to sit comfortably in Victor’s lap. The familiar weight of his lover is already enough to stir the Alpha’s cock into action – Victor would be embarrassed, if he weren’t so enraptured by the way Yuuri moves next.

Slowly and rhythmically, Yuuri begins to grind in Victor’s lap, starting with small circles that provide _just_ enough pressure on his hardening dick, but not enough that Victor feels satisfied. Yuuri actually giggles, drawing the Alpha’s attention away from his arousal.

“What?” he frowns.

“You’re so hard already… I couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if you ended up coming in your pants?”

Victor pouts. His hands fix themselves onto Yuuri’s waist, fingers pressing into his heated skin. “Do you have such little faith in me, _zvyozdochka?”_

Yuuri hums. “Well, it wouldn’t be the _first_ time, now would it?”

The stripper turns around, swinging a knee around to straddle Victor’s lap. He has the coy grin Victor had been expecting on his face, and now, there’s barely a hint of brown left in his otherwise crimson irises.

It makes Victor raise an eyebrow, amused. “Doesn’t seem like you’d be complaining if that happened.”

“Why would I be?” Yuuri blinks innocently. His arms wrap loosely around Victor’s neck once more. “I love watching my big, strong Alpha come undone, all because of _me._ And besides… it’s not like you to tap out that early.”

And Victor is hard-pressed to deny it. The few – mind you, _very few –_ times when he’d come faster than expected, he’d never left his Yuuri wanting. By this point, Victor was skilled in a variety of different methods of getting the Omega off; fingering and eating him out being his personal favorites.

Still, he has no intention of letting himself go so soon. After all, he and Yuuri have _a lot_ of catching up to do.

Victor lets his hands glide over Yuuri’s skin, skimming the smooth surface for just a few precious moments before he suddenly grabs his hips. Yuuri lets out a soft grunt of surprise, which quickly turns into a yelp as Victor deftly flips their positions. The Omega’s back hits the bed, leaving him to stare up at Victor’s triumphant smirk.

His shock doesn’t last long, however; Yuuri’s lip puckers, his expression playing at displeased, but Victor knows him well enough by now to see the telltale amusement threatening to curl his mouth upwards.

“What about my show?” the Omega whines, with just enough of a sultry wobble to his tone that Victor almost regrets interrupting him.

Victor pins Yuuri’s arms above his head, growling as he replies, “Darling, you and I both know I’m going to be impatient tonight.”

Yuuri hums, still pretending to be annoyed. “So? What are you going to do to me that’s _so_ much better?”

Victor’s eyes darken. “Spread your legs and you’ll find out.”

The pout on Yuuri’s face lasts for about two more seconds, before he drops the act and bites his lip in anticipation, opening his legs wide, just as his Alpha ordered. The panties are stretched taut over Yuuri’s hardened cocklet, the front and back of the garment thoroughly soaked through with slick. It makes Victor lick his lips, primal urges growling inside him.

Yuuri, the little tease that he is, slowly reaches down and tugs the panties aside just enough to expose his leaking, throbbing cunt to Victor’s hungry eyes.

The Alpha’s hands fly to his pants, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping, and pushing the fabric down just enough to free his cock. He allows himself a moment of pride as Yuuri’s gaze zeroes in on it – another gush of slick wets the bed beneath them, and the Omega’s eyes are red pools of lust. Victor feels his cock give a desperate twitch, eager to begin. And he almost gives in, ready to thrust into that welcoming heat and not look back for another few hours or so, until Yuuri opens his mouth again.

“Oh… Look at you,” the stripper sighs, as if in pity. “Your cock looks like it’s going to burst as soon as it breaches me. Maybe you _can’t_ last the night, after all…”

Victor frowns. “Excuse me?”

“I guess I can only blame myself,” he goes on, ignoring his Alpha. “Were you finally jealous, Vitya? Two weeks of me grinding on and getting naked for strangers, while your fat cock got nothing? Is that why you look so _desperate?”_

Victor’s hands curl into the bedsheets. There’s an undertone to Yuuri’s voice, one he’s scarcely heard before – it’s a challenge. Yuuri is goading him.

He wants to go all night.

Good.

So does Victor.

That in mind, Victor murmurs a silent apology to his still-weeping dick and instead shimmies to the floor, resting on his knees. He sees Yuuri lift his head in confusion, but before the Omega can ask, Victor grabs his hips and pulls him closer, until his ass is just barely on the bed, and his legs are resting on Victor’s shoulders.

Victor takes a deep breath of his Omega’s scent, licks his lips, and dives his head.

The moment his mouth makes contact with Yuuri’s cunt, he feels his lover freeze. His legs instinctively squeeze together, nearly choking Victor, but it’s a pleasant sort of pressure that only spurs the Alpha on.

He starts by kissing the outer area, resisting the urge to grin as he feels Yuuri quake in anticipation for more. The younger man makes soft groans as Victor’s lips trace his mount. The groans turn into an abrupt gasp when he feels not one, but two slender fingers slide into him, the move made all the easier with how absolutely soaked his cunt is.

Victor carefully begins to scissor his fingers, while using his tongue to leisurely make a path down, barely brushing past the stripper’s clit. He can’t help but smother a chuckle when Yuuri lets out a frustrated groan in response. The legs bracketing his head squeeze tighter in warning, but Victor is wholly unconcerned.

He raises his other hand to gently grip Yuuri’s cocklet, giving it a few feather-light strokes before Yuuri swears at the ceiling. That’s when Victor makes his move.

Yuuri’s profanity is cut off mid “Fuck you”, because Victor finally presses his tongue against the Omega’s since-ignored clit, and goes to fucking town.

The Omega shrieks, surely causing their neighbors to hear, but neither of the two lovers care, too lost in their own physical pleasure. Victor pushes his fingers in deeper, until his knuckles are brushing against Yuuri’s folds. His other hand keeps stroking Yuuri’s cocklet, only he grips tighter and move faster, reducing his Omega to wordless moans and shouts.

His tongue, however, is working hardest of all.

He keeps circling the little pink bud with vigor, despite the ache beginning in his jaw. He merely pushes on, closing his lips around it and giving it a few harsh sucks. Slick covers his mouth and chin, Yuuri is trembling around him – and Victor gives no inclination of letting up on his lover.

“Please,” Yuuri manages to gasp out. “Oh my god, Vitya, _please_ , wait, I - !”

Victor lifts his mouth up, though Yuuri isn’t relieved in the slightest, because neither of Victor’s hands have stopped moving. The Omega forces himself to lift his head to stare at Victor, who smirks back smugly. Then, without another word, he goes right back in.

Victor can’t honestly say how much time passes – as far as he knows, he can eat Yuuri out for more than an hour, but they’d both clearly been high-strung from the start due to their mutual frustration, so he wagers it’s been closer to half an hour, before Yuuri comes.

Yuuri’s thighs are a vice grips on Victor’s head, keeping him locked in place as the omega arches his back off the bed and _screams_. Slick sprays from both Yuuri’s pussy and his cocklet, so it gets _everywhere._ Victor’s face from his nose down is glistening with the sweet-smelling fluid, and his hand, as well as Yuuri’s stomach and chest, are covered.

Victor is forced to stay where he is until Yuuri’s legs unclench themselves, which takes a few more moments. When he’s finally free, he staggers to his feet. He feels at once both triumphant and even more frustrated than before, the latter because his cock is so hard is actually _hurts_ now.

“Fuck, Yuuri,” he grits between his teeth. “I need to fuck you now, ple – Yuuri?”

He stops himself when he gets a good look at his Omega. Yuuri is sprawled, boneless, on the bed, one arm thrown over his face, as if to hide it. His chest rises and falls in ragged pants, the action serving to accentuate his hardened nipples through the (now slick-soaked) bra. If Victor looks closely, he can see minute tremors still wracking the younger man’s body.

“Yuuri?” Victor tries again, this time a touch more hesitant.

One of Yuuri’s hands curls into a fist, clenches, and then uncurls. Then he removes his arm, revealing his face. Full-blown red eyes stare back at him, hazy and clouded as they are from orgasm.

“I missed you so fucking much,” the Omega says, all in one soft, breathless murmur. “I forgot I could even come that hard, _fuck_ …”

Victor smiles, absolutely pleased with himself. Yuuri smiles, too, until he glances down and sees the heavy weight of flesh, thick and red and dripping with precum, between Victor’s legs.

With some effort, Yuuri manages to drag himself further up the bed and hold his legs open. He gives Victor as seductive a look as he can manage, though in his current state, it turns out more pleading than sultry… not that it doesn’t still turn Victor on.

“Come on, Vitya… Take me.”

Victor swallows thickly. “A-Are… Are you sure?” He’s dying to get inside his Omega, truth be told, but Yuuri’s orgasm looked ridiculously intense, and he might be too sensitive for Victor’s cock tonight. But Yuuri only nods.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “Put your cock inside me, Alpha…”

And Victor… Victor needs no further reassurance. All but pouncing on the bed, he finds himself towering over Yuuri. Instantaneously, he lines up cock up with the stripper’s drenched cunt, and pushes it all in. Both he and Yuuri moan, embarrassingly loud. The sensations are simply _overwhelming_. The loose thread of Victor’s control snaps, and he hears himself growl, deep and guttural. In response, Yuuri mewls softly, thrusting his hips up in encouragement. Their combined smells fill the room with the heavy air of want, need, and desperate, all-consuming desire.

Victor can already feel it – he’s going to go into an early Rut. One orgasm isn’t going to stop him tonight. He won’t stop until his knot is plugging up his Omega, and Yuuri’s belly is round and distended with multiple loads of Victor’s seed.

Yuuri seems to realize this, too, if the anticipatory, enamored smile that crawls onto his face is any indication.

Victor smirks at his lover, and starts to rear his hips back.

 

* * *

 

Celestino receives a text from Yuuri just an hour before the Pantheon is set to open for the night.

**From: Yuuri Katsuki (Eros)**

_can’t make it in today, sorry for the short notice!!_

He frowns. Yuuri doesn’t usually miss work. He starts to text back.

**To: Yuuri Katsuki (Eros)**

_Everything alright?_

**From: Yuuri Katsuki (Eros)**

_oh, i’m fine! just had a rough night last night_

Celestino pauses. Yuuri didn’t work last night. He’d requested the day off. He remembers hearing Phichit and JJ talking about it, like the gossips that they were. What were they saying again? Something about Yuuri’s boyfriend and… blue balls?

He flinches. Ah.

Shaking his head, Celestino smiles as he types out his reply.

**To: Yuuri Katsuki (Eros)**

_Alright, we’ll have Mila cover your routine._

And then, adding to that, because he simply can’t help himself:

**To: Yuuri Katsuki (Eros)**

_Will you be able to return tomorrow, or was Victor not gentle in the slightest?_

There’s no immediate response, so Celestino assumes the conversation over and heads into his office. Only to have his phone buzz in his pocket ten minutes later. Curious, he brings it out, reads it… and bursts out laughing.

 

**From: Yuuri Katsuki (Eros)**

_honestly he’ll probably be out for the next two days_

_;)_

_\- Victor_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> is it sad that I, a female, had to look up the anatomy of a vagina for the cunnilingus bit? yeah? okay
> 
> reference for Yuuri's lingerie is from [Phyxalia's](https://twitter.com/phyxalia) lovely artwork, found [here](https://twitter.com/phyxalia/status/983754390983995392).


End file.
